All's Fair In Love And War
by Mean boy2004
Summary: reverse harem (OkitaxChizuru).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: now, to those who color my life with joyful Saleh and M'omen (Sally).

Okita and Chizuru will be alone for 3 days in the shinsegumi. What will happen? Love will bloom and secrets be revealed? And what is this? Chizuru wants Saito to teach her the way of the sword! And he accepts to help her! Oh My!

The Shinsegumi were getting ready to leave for the upcoming battle. Everyone was nervous and excited at the same time. The only one who was afraid was a young girl with brown hair and her big eyes were filled with worry. "I do not think it is a good idea to leave with such a bad weather."She muttered to herself as she looked out of the window. It was raining …no it was cold air made her shiver slightly and sent chills to her spine. "Yukimura." A calm and serious voice called her name. The girl turned to see the third captain of the shinsegumi Okita Souji looking at her with his deep green eyes. "Okita-san!" The girl exclaimed surprised by his sudden appearance "Is something the matter?" She asked him. "No. I am just here to inform you that you will be departing later instead of with the full army." The purple haired warrior explained. Chizuru's eyes widened and she looked at him confused "But why?" She questioned him blinking. "The Vice Commander believes that it would be better if you left later along with me as I have some duties to carry out here for the will meet up with everyone in three days in the meanwhile you will be under my protection." Okita answered her question calmly. The girl nodded hesitantly "I you for telling me Okita-san." She thanked him. The man nodded and started walking away then he suddenly stopped and spoke "If you worried about everyone I would suggest you to not promised to you that they will won't break their promise." He said and left the room. Chizuru looked at the door and a small smile found its way to her lips. Okita-san was a man of few words but he still decided to comfort her that only was enough to make her smile. 'Okita-san is a really kind and wise man even if he puts the cold and apathetic to mention that he is very handsome too.' The girl thought and then blushed as she realized what she was thinking. She looked at her katana that was resting on her left hip and realized that she was not good at using it at all. Then a sudden idea passed from her mind and she grinned. 'I hope Okita-san isn't against my idea.' She thought anxiously and run to meet him. On the meanwhile the brown haired swordsman was practicing with his sword. It cut the air in a slash and he defeated an imaginary enemy. He calmly looked at the night sky from the window of their practice mist was still very thick. He sighed and rested a bit. All of sudden a knock was heard surprising others have left already and she would be sleeping right now. He opened the door and was met with the familiar eyes of Yukimura Chizuru. "Yukimura."He said calmly "What are you doing here?" His voice was almost cold and that made the poor girl look down nervously. "Umm I need a favor to ask you Okita-san." She requested not looking in his eyes. "And what that may be?" Okita asked her. The girl tried to be brave and looked into his deep green got lost in them for a moment. 'His eyes are so beautiful and hypnotizing.' She thought but she noticed Okita staring at her waiting to hear her request. Chizuru gulped and then said something that Okita didn't expect "I want you to teach me how to be a better swordsman so I won't have to trouble you if something happens Okita-san while you are in battle." She explained. She bowed and her face almost reached the floor "Please Okita-san. I beg of you." The brown haired girl said and if she looked up, she would have seen the slight widening of the man's eyes She heard a small chuckle and looked up surprised but she saw the apathetic expression on Okita's face one more time. "Alright then. I will accept your request Yukimura Chizuru." He said his voice serious. Her while face lit up at this and her eyes sparkled with happiness "Really Okita-san?!Thank you so much!" Chizuru exclaimed and hugged him. Okita's eyes widened instantly at such a gesture of affection from the girl. A blush appeared on his cheeks and his heart beat a bit faster than before. 'What's happening to me?' He thought to himself and then he noticed that Chizuru had let go of him and was looking down at the floor shyly. "I am really sorry Okita-san .I didn't realize what I was doing." She apologized while blushing crimson red. " 's…okay….." He said quickly "Anyway, we will start tomorrow since you already know the basics, we will go to more difficult to sleep so you will not be tired tomorrow." Okita explained and started walking away quietly. Chizuru smiled happily "Thank you so much Okita-san!" She muttered to herself. The end of the first chapter Yay! Another OkitaXChizuru story~I hope you like it everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just a dream or maybe not? Okita walked to his room and lied down on his futon. He closed his deep green eyes and wondered 'What was that feeling just now? When she hugged me..I felt flustered and a bit happy? What is happening to me?' He thought all this questions on his mind. Without realizing he fell asleep, the questions still haunting him. On the meanwhile Chizuru had made some tea for herself and for really hoped that he would like it and that he wasn't asleep. She knocked the door and then when she got no reply worry rushed over her and opened the door quietly. Hoping that nothing had happened to Okita. Then her cheeks turned to crimson red to the sight she was met to. Okita Souji the serious 1st unit captain of the Shinsegumi was sleeping. His long hair was not in ponytail unlike all the times she had seen him and a peaceful expression was on his face. Chizuru then thought 'He looks very handsome with his hair down as well..wait what am I thinking?!' She blushed even more and kneeled beside the man. She put the tea next to him so when he woke up, he will at least drink it first before starting her lessons for learning swordsmanship. She bit her lip to stop herself from caressing his long purple hair. It seemed so soft. She shook her head trying to come back to her senses and stood up quietly to not wake up the man. Before she left the room she wished "Goodnight and Sweet dreams Okita-san." If she looked back one more time she would have seen a small smile appear on the young's man face. Souji was outside a beautiful was very young, about 3 years old to be looked around him clutching on his father's sleeve. "Father ,why are we here?"The young boy asked as seriously as he could but the fear would be obvious if you looked into his deep green eyes that were glancing anxiously back and forth. His father looked at him and smiled "I have to meet someone for something important and I couldn't leave you alone." He ruffled his hair gently and winked at his son "So be a good boy, okay?" Souji nodded and an innocent smile appeared on his face "Yes father!" He answered and his father smiled once more before hugging him and leaving him alone with a young woman with long brown hair and deep green eyes. The woman approached him a kind expression on her face" 's your name?" She asked him with a smile. The boy looked around nervously not knowing what to do on that situation then he looked away from the woman "I'm Okita Souji." He introduced himself quietly. She smiled "Mind If I call you Souji-kun then?" She asked him happily. He shook his head in response shyly. "Alright then nice to meet you Souji-kun! I'm Hana!" She replied with a big grin on her face, her green eyes shining. Okita bowed kindly "Pleased to meet you Hana-san." He said his voice formal. Hana laughed "My,my what a serious young man!Souji-kun would you like to meet someone?Ne?"She questioned the young boy who looked around anxiously. "But Father said to not to leave this place."He muttered to himself. "It is going to be alright!I just wanna show you something! Come one!" She exclaimed and too his small hand to hers smiling. She led him to a beautiful garden with many flowers and there was a girl on his age playing was trying to catch that small yellow butterfly but couldn't. She had brown hair in a small ponytail and big brown eyes. Then she noticed them and a smile appeared on her face"Mama!"She said and ran to Hana's arms who hugged her happily. Okita was confused just who was this girl? Hana noticed Okita's confused expression and smiled at the small girl "Chizuru-chan! Say hi to Souji-kun!" Okita's eyes widened for a moment and then he looked around him. It was morning. He looked at the tea next to was cold but just what he needed to at the moment. "That small girl..it couldn't have been Yukimura..could it?"He murmured to himself. He shook his head" was just a dream." He persuaded himself as he got dressed to his usual clothes. He walked in the kitchen ready to make breakfast but he was surprised to see Chizuru there with the breakfast ready. She smiled at him "Good morning Okita-san." She greeted him happily. 'She is in a good mood.' Okita noticed 'I wonder why.' He thought and then remembered the small girl from his dream but shook it off. "Good was my duty to make the breakfast today." He informed the girl calmly. "Oh no Okita-san! This is just a thank you for letting me learn please enjoy your breakfast!" Chizuru said and smiled at him happily. He took the disk a bit hesitantly "You do not need to thank me." He said as he sat down. Chizuru sighed slightly "It's my choice Okita-san, so please."She motioned to him to start eating. He sighed a bit and took a small bite. The girl looked at him with anxious eyes "How is it?" She asked him. The man looked at her with almost a smile "It is you for the meal." Okita thanked her calmly. She blushed as she saw his smile and replied "Y-Your welcome." They ate their breakfast in a nice silence. Chizuru didn't really expect Okita to be like Heisuke-kun who always tried to make a conversation in the morning or like Saito-san who would always start teasing her. Okita was completely different from was calm, serious ,not showing what he was thinking and a talented swordsman. All of sudden ,he spoke and interrupted her thoughts " We shall get going to start practicing." He announced. Chizuru's eyes lit up and she nodded happily "Yes!" His expression softened once he saw her smile and looked up at the sky that sun was shining brightly. 'Well let's get started.' He thought. The end Two updates in one day~Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sky was clear blue, no clouds dared to make their appearance to hide the beautiful rays of the sun that was shining brightly. 'It was the perfect day for them to start their swordsmanship lessons.' Chizuru noted to herself and smiled happily. She along with Okita was out in the courtyard ready to start. The brown haired captain turned to face her "First we shall test your abilities Yukimura."He explained and then he added "You must come at me with intent to kill me."His green eyes bore in to her own brown ones. Chizuru nodded the hesitation obvious if you looked into her big took her sword out and looked at Okita bravely. Okita sensed the hesitation and decided to give her an advice "Think me as someone else as an enemy Yukimura. I have to see your fully abilities and your hesitation will just stop you from doing your follow my instructions, alright?" He said his eyes searching for any further sign of hesitation in her. He found no one. The girl looked up at him and faced him bravely with a battle cry she attacked at the Shinsegumi captain. Okita was slightly surprised by her sudden change and the fierce look that she had on her face. A small smile appeared on his lips. He dodged her attack with ease deciding to go as easy at her as he could. She strikes again but before she could even blink, the swords had fallen from her hands and the cold metal of Okita's blade was only inches away from her neck. Her breath hitched slightly in shock for a moment she could feel the cold metal against her skin. 'That was just how strong Okita-san was. 'She realized. The brown haired man took his sword away from her neck and rested it on his hip. "Your blade was not should be proud of that." He then said his voice calm but kind not the usual cold one. As she understood that he had actually complimented her, she blushed slightly "Um thank you Okita-san."A small smile appeared on her lips. The image of the little girl passed from his mind again and he was ready to ask her about it but he managed to stop himself. Her voice interrupted his thoughts "Okita-san is something wrong?Are you not feeling well?"Chizuru asked him her big eyes filled with worry for him. He shook his head "It is we continue then?" He asked her. "Um yes of course."She replied with a small nod. Suddenly Chizuru felt something wet against her looked up to be met with the sight of a sky with dark clouds and the droplets of rain falling to the ground. "It is raining!"She exclaimed surprised and she frowned 'It was so sunny moments ago. 'She thought to herself. The brown haired man sighed "Let's finish the lesson for shall continue tomorrow Yukimura."He said and started walking away. When she didn't move, he turned back to face her "Yukimura, aren't you coming in?"He asked the girl. "Eh?O-Of course! Forgive me for that!"She apologized and ran to his side. They got inside and Okita frowned "It seems like it will be raining all day." He muttered to himself. Chizuru didn't hear him "Um Okita-san?"She started saying. "Yes what is it?"The brown haired swordman looked at her. "I was wondering if you would like some hot tea."The girl suggested. A small smile appeared on his lips "That would be you." Chizuru's cheek turned pink and she turned away from him"I-I am going to make it now!"She said and run up the kitchen. The girl was blushing crimson "W-Why am I blushing? It is just Okita-san!' She thought to herself 'But that smile looked nice on him…he should smile more often. 'She noted and her eyes widened. "The tea!"She cried as she ran up to close the fire. "Thank God."She muttered to herself when she saw it was okay. She smiled and took it. Okita was thinking about his dream while looking out of the window. "Was that just a dream?And if yes…why would I dream something like that? Or maybe it was a memory from some years ago?"He whispered to himself and frowned. "The tea is ready Okita-san!"Chizuru's voice interrupted his thoughts once more this day. He looked at herand as she served him the tea "Thank you."He said and drank a bit to satisfy his thirst. Chizuru drank her tea quietly and her mind wondered to the rest of the Shinsegumi that were marching for battle. She still was worried even after what Okita-san had told her. She hoped nothing bad would happen to them. "Yukimura."Okita's voice called her name and she turned to look at him. "Yes Okita-san?"She asked. "I have some business to do in the city. I have been ordered to protect you so you have to accompany me."He explained and looked at her waiting for a response. "Of course! Please wait a minute!"She exclaimed and took a small umbrella out. She smiled at him "Let's go then."She said happily. He almost chuckled but stopped himself from doing so. "Alright Yukimura, follow me." The end of the chapter Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hijikata Toshizo the vice-captain of the Shinsegumi was reading some reports his spies send to him. He unfolded the last one and his eyes widened slightly "Damn it!"He cursed and punched the wall. "Yamazaki!"He called and the ninja appeared next to him. "Sir."The ninja said and bowed. "I need you to give this letter to 's urgent." The black haired swordsman explained and he handed the note to Yamazaki who nodded and left immediately. "I hope they are still safe.."Toshi muttered to himself and sighed "Okita don't you dare to die same for you Chizuru."He ordered. Meanwhile the pair was walking in the streets of Kyoto under the same umbrella. Chizuru blushed as she realized just how close they were. She shivered a bit from the cold and the rain. "Are you cold Yukimura?Here take this."He said and put his white scarf around her neck tightly. The girl blushed and sighed happily at the warmth of the scarf. She smiled at him shyly "Thank you very much Okita-san."She replied and he nodded looking away a small blush on his went unnoticed by the girl. Soon they reached their was a small restaurant that had some people in it. It was pretty but simple. Chizuru looked around her confused and then back at her companion "Forgive me Okita-san but what exactly are we doing here?"She asked him while blinking cutely at him. He blinked slightly and then a thought passed from his mind 'She looks cute like that.' A blush appeared on his cheek s and he coughed slightly"We are supposed to meet someone here." He explained awkwardly. A waitress approached them " to our restaurant!Would you like to order?"She asked them happily stealing glances at Okita. "Um I won't take anything.I don't want to make Okita-san pay."Chizuru said. "Alright!And what about the handsome young man?"She questioned flirty. He didn't even looked at her but he frowned at his companion "You can order whatever you like.I don't mind."He said his eyes never leaving her own. She blushed slightly and looked away shyly "T-Then some dango please."Chizuru decided. "I will take the same."Okita announced and the waitress left but not before giving Chizuru one last glare. The poor girl was confused by her actions. "Yukimura."Okita's voice brought her back to the present. "Yes,Okita-san?" She replied. "I told you to order you don't have to hold back."He explained. "B-But I didn't want to make Okita-san pay for me…I don't deserve it."She muttered to herself but he heard her. He frowned even more "What are you saying Yukimura?You helped us many times,we need to repay you in a that's mine."He said and then he whispered "Don't ever feel worthless or useless or even that you are nothing because I know it's not true." Her heart beat faster at his words. Her whole face turned red and she smiled "Thank you very much Okita-san." She thanked the man her eyes kind. The waitress arrived at their table "Here are your you enjoy your meal." She served them and left. Chizuru took one of the dango and her eyes lit up and a grin appeared on her face "Delicous!"She exclaimed happily as she finished her dango. Okita smiled slightly she was acting just like a child but that suited her. He thought that made her even cuter. His heart skipped a beat for a moment and his ears turned a bit red 'W-What am I thinking?I-It's just Yukimura." He reminded to himself but his heart refused to stop beating faster than before. "Okita-san?" The girl asked her big eyes looking at him. He blinked "Yes?" "You should try the dango!It is really tasty."She said grinning happily. She was surprised when she saw him smiling kindly at her, his green eyes filled with some unknown emotions. "Very well.I will."He replied quietly and took one of the dango "It is good and sweet.I like it."Then he added to his mind 'Just like you.' He then looked up when he didn't get any response from the girl and noticed the blush on her cheeks. Then he understood he had actually said it aloud,his heart beat faster and he looked away awkwardly a pink blush on his cheeks. "Um Okita-san?Did you say something?Or did I just imagined?" the brown haired girl questioned him still blushing. "I-I didn't say anything."He whispered and looked around him. A frown appeared on his face and he muttered "He should have appeared by now."he turned to Chizuru "Yukimura we are leaving." He announced. The girl looked at him surprised "E-Eh?But what about the one you had to meet?" She asked him. "He probably won't come anytime we shall take our leave." He explained and he stood up and left the money on the table. They went outside it wasn't raining this time and Chizuru was happy about that. She didn't really lie rain that much she prefer the sun or always loved snow,from when she was a little kid. She smiled as she remembered how along with her mother they would play in the snow happily and then she had made another friend through was a shy kid but she couldn't just remember his name no matter how much she tried to. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the small wood that was in front of her and tripped. She was ready to fall to the ground when two strong arms caught her just in time. She opened her eyes to see Okita holding her waist to stop her falling. She blushed when she realized just how close they were. She was pressed against his muscular could hear his heartbeat and feel his deep green eyes looking at her with concern. "You are alright Yukimura?" He asked her. "I-I'm alright Okita-san.T-thank you for catching me." She shuttered her heart beating faster than before. "You should be more careful of your surroundings."He said and then realized he had still been holding her and blushed brightly. He let go of her "I-I'm sorry Yukimura."He apologized looking away shyly. "U-Um it's alright Okita-san."She replied looking down blushing as well. They stood there for a moment and then Chizuru spoke "Okita-san,you can call me by my first name.I don't mind." She said at him with a small smile. He blinked "How should I call you then?" He asked the girl who blinked cutely and put a finger on her chin. "Hmm I don't know almost everyone calls me Chizuru or you don't have to force yourself to call me that Okita-san."She exclaimed. "Chizuru." He said the name that rolled perfectly to his tongue. The girl smiled and blushed slightly somehow the way he said her name made her flustered "Yes that's good Okita-san." She replied. The man blushed slightly and nodded "Let's go back then." "Hai!"Chizuru exclaimed and they walked side by side in the streets of Kyoto. Suddenly a group of men approached them while pointing their swords to the pair. "Are you Okita Souji of the Shinsegumi?"One of them asked angrily. " who you may be?"Okita replied calmly no hint of worry in his voice. "We are here to take revenge about our teacher's life!And we are going to be your death!" The youngest among them said and attacked at Okita with a battle cry. Okita dodged his blow with ease and only seconds later his sword cut his neck and the blood spilled to the ground. "You bastard!" Another one cried and tried to attack him. Their blades met each other and soon Okita had given the final blow. Chizuru who had been hiding behind Okita the whole time suddenly felt a pair of hands wrapping around her neck tightly. She couldn't breath,she struggled against the man's grasp but he was just too strong for her. "You are dead kid."He smirked at her sadistically and he was ready to pierce the sword through her heart ,she closed her eyes afraid ,when suddenly a white light appeared and his grasp on her was gone. She opened her eyes and saw Okita holding her tightly "You are ok?"He asked his voice filled with concern. She nodded weakly " for troubling you once again Okita-san."She whispered panting. "Stay behind me Chizuru.I swear that I won't let anything else happen to you."Okita promised and stood up. His green eyes burned with a blue fire of rage and anger in them

When he spoke his voice sounded cold as ice "I do not care about what you do to when you hurt someone I care for…"He death glared at them "You should be prepared to die."

He attacked at them and soon all of them were almost dead.

The blue fury was still burning in Okita's eyes.

That wasn't the Okita she was a bit different.

"Okita-san."She called his name weakly and snapped him back to his senses.

He ran to her side "I'm sorry if I had been more careful this wouldn't happen,please forgive me." He said feeling a bit guilty.

"No it is okay don't have to apologize really." She smiled at him kindly.

He was unsure "If you say so." They stood up together.

Then suddenly Chizuru saw something black moving inside the shadows of the moonlight.

"Okita-san look out!"She cried as a man with a sword appeared behind Okita ready to give the final blow.

Okita's eyes widened in surprise and he knew that it was too late for him to dodge the blow without getting wounded at all.

He was ready to feel pain but to his surprise it never came.

He looked and saw Chizuru in front of him and his eyes widened in shock.

She had taken the attack that was meant for him.

Her left arm was bleeding,the dark red liquid falling to the ground.

Chizuru bit her lip to not scream in pain and using her other arm she pierced the sword through the man's chest.

He let out a cry and died instantly.

Chizuru fell to the ground and Okita caught her quickly.

"Chizuru!Why did you do that?!" He asked her furious,that attack was for him not for her!

She smiled at him "I did not want to you to get hurt Okita-san."She explained and then her eyes saddened "After all this wound is nothing..it will heal soon please don't worry about me Okita-san." She whispered smiling at him.

Then she passed out.

He took her in his arms gently and whispered the same thing over and over "I'm sorry,I'm sorry Chizuru."

He carried her back to the Shinsegumi headquarters and laid her down to his futon.

"Chizuru..why did you do that?" He asked one again but the girl was asleep this time.

He had bandaged the wound as well as he could and stayed next to her the whole time.

He glanced at long brown hair wasn't in ponytail anymore and a peaceful smile was on her face.

It was the first time he realized just how beautiful she looked.

He caressed her hair softly without really knowing what he was doing.

"I am sorry Chizuru.I promised you to protect you but failed.I'm sorry."He whispered and then his eyelids closed and he fell asleep next to her.

The end of the chapter

Wow that was long!I really like this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it too!

Poor Chizuru-chan though 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chizuru was inside a dark a room along with her had been tears were still running from her brown ,big and beautiful eyes. Her mother's face had been husband beat her up every 's when Chizuru find out about it. "Chizuru-chan are you alright?"She asked her daughter a forced smile on her face. The little girl nodded "Mama are you okay?"She was worried about her mother a lot. "Shsh I'm okay ,don't worry about me."Hana said and smiled at her daughter then she asked "Remember the boy you met some days ago? Souji-kun?" Chizuru nodded "Yes! He was funny and really shy!" She exclaimed. Her mother's smile became even wider and she kissed her daughter's forehead "I have a feeling that he will be someone very precious to you in the may even love him." She said and looked deep into her daughter's eyes "Chizuru I love forget that okay?"She pleaded and hugged her daughter tightly. "Goodbye."She whispered and vanished in many cherry blossom petals. Chizuru stood there alone "Goodbye mama." She said. Chizuru's eyes widened in surprise and she was breathing hard 'A dream. 'She realized 'It was just a dream. 'She repeated over and over trying to calm down. Then she tried to move but she felt a sharp pain on her arm and then she remembered what happened. Chizuru then noticed that she could hear someone else's breathing and blinked in surprise. She turned to see Okita sleeping next to her. "Eh?!"She almost screamed in surprise and she blushed furiously 'W-Why Okita-san sleeping next to me?' She cried inside her head confused. Then she felt two strong arms holding her waist tightly. She blushed even more but she didn't try to escape from his in his arms like this. It felt..natural…for some reason and good as well. She could hear his sound was so soothing. For a moment all of her worries were gone. There was just she and Okita in the world. She closed her eyes and smiled. 'Okita-san, I don't know what I feel about you..but this feelings makes me so be hugged by you like this it feels almost magical. 'She thought to herself and relaxed in his arms. His hot breath was caressing her brown hair and his hands were holding her tightly against him. Then she fell asleep once again a smile on her face. She woke up some minutes later but it was actually hours. She looked next to her and noticed that Okita was gone. Then she heard someone opening the door and saw the man she had been searching for entering the room with a disk on his hand. "How are you feeling?"He asked gently as he approached her and kneeled next to her. Chizuru smiled "I feel great you.."She replied but then she asked something that she had been wondering "Um what happened after I fainted?" Okita's eyes turned cold for a second as he remember what happened one day ago and he felt angry with couldn't protect her. "I carried you back in our headquarters…I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you." He whispered and looked down feeling guilty. "What are you saying Okita-san? You have protected me so many times. I need to protect you for change too! Right?"She replied with a small smile. He looked at her his eyes slightly widened in surprise then a gentle smile was on his face "I have no idea why but you always cheer me up Yukimura." He confessed his eyes never leaving hers. She blushed but then notice his mistake and pouted "I told you to call me by my 's Chi-zu-ru!"She spelled it out for him. The brown haired man left a small chuckle and she blinked in surprised. "Alright then you for cheering me up." He said and took her hand in his own. She blushed in the contact and the intense look in his deep green were filled with so many emotions. Her breath hitched for a moment and she looked away shyly. Then Okita gave her the disk. " should eat to get your energy back."He explained as she looked at him with confused eyes. "O-Oh! Thank you is really thoughtful of you."She smiled at him happily and he looked away shyly. Chizuru blinked and then she looked up at him surprised "Okita-san.."She started saying. "Hm yes, what is it?"He responded. "Um..did you make this?"She asked him curious. The man blinked rapidly and looked away from her "And what if I did?" He said refusing to meet her eyes. Chizuru giggled at his actions and he looked at her "What's so funny Chizuru?" She shook her head "Nothing. I am just happy you did all this for you very much Okitau-san."She replied a beautiful and happy smile on her face. Okita felt his heart beating faster than before for a moment. "You have a beautiful smile Chizuru."He complimented her and without realizing what he was doing, his hand cupped her cheek gently and caressed her hair softly. She was shocked by his actions and a crimson blush was on her she didn't stop him. She actually liked this side of her Okita-san. Her eyes widened 'Did I just call him my Okita-san?' She blushed even more. "Chizuru."Okita whispered and she turned to look at eyes were simply hypnotizing once you looked inside you couldn't look away. She felt him getting closer and closer until she could feel his breath caressing her face. She closed her eyes. And when their lips were only inches apart from each other, Okita all of sudden pulled away and stood up. He left the room in a fast pace. Chizuru was standing there shocked and she buried her face in her hands 'Omg what just happened!' She thought to herself. She then opened the bandage in her arm and saw that the wound was completely healed. She left a small sigh and a sad look was in her big brown eyes. On the meanwhile Okita-san was out practicing with his sword trying to think anything else but her. He couldn't. He killed an imaginary enemy but he wasn't concentrated on his swordsmanship but all of his thoughts were about the brown haired girl who had actually saved him the last night. He rested his sword on his hip and sat down looking at the stars that were shining in the sky brightly. "Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why did I almost kiss her?"Those questions were haunting him. All of sudden he had a bad feeling as the moon was hidden by the dark clouds. 'Something is going to happen soon and it is not going to be good. 'He thought and frowned. Chizuru was eating the food Okita-san made for her. It was simply delicious. She smiled as she thought how cute Okita-san acted some minutes ago. Then she felt something odd. She looked out of her window and then she saw two ruby eyes looking at her. "Yukimura Chizuru, I'm here to make you my wife."A familiar voice declared while a smirk appeared on his face. Her eyes widened "Kazama!" He nodded "That's right."He soon was next to her and grabbed her arm roughly. "Come with me Chizuru."He whispered against her ear. "No! Let me go!"She cried as she tried to escape his grasp. He chuckled "That's foolish a female is weaker than a male one, you aren't able to escape."He commented. A small smile appeared on Chizuru's face and he looked at her confused. He raised an elegant eyebrow like asking 'What?' She smirked even more then and mouthed "Watch me." He blinked and she suddenly punched him in the stomach and his grasp on her became weaker. She then found the chance to take her small sword that was next to her and pierce it in his left arm. He cried in pain and he looked at the blood on his hand. His face became angrier by the second "Foolish woman! How dare you to spill my blood?!"He exclaimed and grabbed her hair roughly. She screamed in pain and he grinned "That's what you get for not coming with woman."he whispered against her ear. She was afraid of him. 'Please somebody save me, 'She wished as she closed her eyes shut and bit her lip. All of sudden Kazama cried in surprise as many strikes came to him at once. He let go of her and Chizuru opened her eyes surprised and saw Okita. He ran to her side "Chizuru! What did he do to you?!" Okita asked her the fire in his eyes burning once more. She just smiled weakly "I'm okay Okita-san." Okita stood up and looked at his opponent whose wounds had already closed. "Hm, what is this? This lowly human is on my way."Kazama said indifferently "Then you know you are going to die, don't you?"He added and he attacked at Okita. He managed to block the demon's attack and there his sword away. Kazama's eyes were widened "What is this?!That lowly human managed to beat me! This is unacceptable!" He cried his red eyes filled with rage. "What is your name foolish creature?"The demon questioned. "I'm the third Captain of the Shinsegumi Okita Souji and the one who is going to kill you." Okita announced. Kazama looked at him amused and then laughed "Haha! This so rich! He thinks he can kill me!" Okita glared at him. Kazama smirked "Very well. I will leave for we will meet again Okita Souji and Yukimura Chizuru."He whispered before he vanished. The brown haired swordsman rushed to Chizuru's side "Are you okay Chizuru? Does it hut anywhere?" Okita asked worried for her sake. She shook her head in response "No, he didn't hurt me God you came."She whispered and hugged him tightly. He was surprised by her action but he wrapped his arms around her as well. She started shaking and he realized that she had been crying. He tried to soothe her by caressing her hair a bit awkwardly while saying comforting words like 'It's okay, I'm here now.' "Okita-san thank you for saving me once again."She said and looked up to him with a small smile. How could she smile like this? Okita wondered and then he whispered "Chizuru. I swear I will protect you with my life." He promised her his voice serious. Chizuru's brown eyes softened and she buried her face on his chest "Thank you so much Okita-san, for everything you have done for me."She said and fell asleep while listening to his heartbeat. He looked at her and without knowing what he was kissed her forehead gently "Thank you Chizuru."He whispered and looked at the moonlight. Slowly he felt his eyes getting more tired by the second and soon they were asleep in each other's arms. The end Dadan! And the 5th chapter is done! Hope you liked it everyone!~ Please, please review!:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Okita Souji opened his deep green looked out of the was still night the stars were shining brightly in the dark sky. He smiled slightly then noticed that he was still hugging Chizuru tightly like she would disappear at any moment. He blushed and looked at the girl closely. She was breathing faster than normal like she had a nightmare. Okita frowned as the events of last night played out again on his mind. "Damn that Kazama."He cursed and held Chizuru's hand while whispering "I am here Chizuru." Trying to calm her down. It was a success. Her face lost all the pain and agony and it was replaced with a small smile. Okita's eyes softened at this. Then all of sudden he heard an odd noise. His eyes hardened. Someone must be trying to take over their headquarters. He took his sword out and whispered calming words to Chizuru whose face had be twisted in pain. He stood up quietly and opened the door of the room the noise was coming from. There he saw someone unexpected. Inside was the other female demon along with her ninja. "What is your purpose here?" He questioned them his voice cold as ice. Osen turned happily and said "Good are sorry to bother you so late but I need to talk with 's urgent." The girl explained. Okita frowned at this but let it slide, his expression turned apathetic once again. "Very well then. I will lead you to her."He replied and Osen's face lit up. "Than-"Before she managed to say another word Okita's cold eyes looked at her. "However her condition isn't the best yet so I hope you won't say anything that might upset that understood?" He explained. They both nodded in response. "Thank wait a moment." Okita said and left the room. Chizuru was inside a dark forest. She looked around her " Okita-san?"She asked but she got no reply. Her eyes were filled with worry for the man. "What's going on? Where am I?" She wondered. The only thing she could see were trees and darkness. "Chizuru."A weak voice called her name from behind. Her eyes widened in knew that voice. A smiled appeared on her lips as she turned back happily. " Okita-san!"She exclaimed but then her voice got stuck on her throat and her eyes widened in shock. "O-Okita-san?"She asked one more time. In front of her was Okita his clothes filled with his own blood. He smiled weakly "Chizuru."He said her name. She approached tears running from her eyes " Okita-san! W-What happened to you?!"She exclaimed and caught him just before he fell to the ground. He could hardly breathe "Kazama."He managed to whisper and his eyes closed. "No, Okita-san! Do not leave me alone! Please don't!"She cried and started shaking him. "Chizuru. I-I love you." He said and left his last breath in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes "No, no, no!"She repeated over and over. A maniac laugh echoed in the forest. Chizuru looked around her. "Who is there?!"She exclaimed. From the shadows appeared a blonde man with deep red eyes with an amused smirk on his face. "Yukimura Chizuru wasn't that interesting? beloved " Okita-san" is now dead! Are you going to finally join me and become my wife?" He asked her while slowly walking towards her. "N-No! I refuse to leave him!"She cried the hot tears still running from her brown eyes. Kazama's face hardened "Foolish you aren't coming with me willingly." A mad grin appeared on his face and the sound of thunder was heard as he spoke his next words "I am going to have to take you by force!" He grabbed her arm making her cry in pain. He pushed against him and whispered in her ear "You are mine and no one else' that Yukimura Chizuru." His hot breath was on her neck. "L-Let m-me g-go please."She whimpered as she tried to escape from his grasp. But with no result. Suddenly everything around her disappeared and she saw Okita holding a hand out to her, smiling. "Come with me Chizuru."He called his voice sweet. Chizuru's face brighten up with happiness" Okita-san, you are alive!" She exclaimed and was ready to ran up to his arms when he vanished and in his place stood Kazama smirking cruelly at her. "Foolish girl, you fell to my trap once again!"He said and he stabbed her with his sword. She cried in pain. Then she couldn't feel any pain, she couldn't feel felt..empty..completely empty. "Chizuru! Chizuru!"A voice was saying her name over and over again. Okita shook the girl and called her name many times but he got no response. He was starting to get worried. "What's going on? Why won't she woke up?"These questions were on his mind. He took a deep breath. 'Calm down. He said to himself over and over again. Then an idea crossed his mind and his eyes widened. He gulped "I have got no choice,I have to do it." He leaned closer and closer to the girl and caressed her face. When their lips were only inches apart he whispered "Forgive me Chizuru." And he kissed her. The end of the chapter Sorry for the short chapter everyone! I still hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okita Souji opened his deep green looked out of the was still night the stars were shining brightly in the dark sky. He smiled slightly then noticed that he was still hugging Chizuru tightly like she would disappear at any moment. He blushed and looked at the girl closely. She was breathing faster than normal like she had a nightmare. Okita frowned as the events of last night played out again on his mind. "Damn that Kazama."He cursed and held Chizuru's hand while whispering "I am here Chizuru." Trying to calm her down. It was a success. Her face lost all the pain and agony and it was replaced with a small smile. Okita's eyes softened at this. Then all of sudden he heard an odd noise. His eyes hardened. Someone must be trying to take over their headquarters. He took his sword out and whispered calming words to Chizuru whose face had be twisted in pain. He stood up quietly and opened the door of the room the noise was coming from. There he saw someone unexpected. Inside was the other female demon along with her ninja. "What is your purpose here?" He questioned them his voice cold as ice. Osen turned happily and said "Good are sorry to bother you so late but I need to talk with 's urgent." The girl explained. Okita frowned at this but let it slide, his expression turned apathetic once again. "Very well then. I will lead you to her."He replied and Osen's face lit up. "Than-"Before she managed to say another word Okita's cold eyes looked at her. "However her condition isn't the best yet so I hope you won't say anything that might upset that understood?" He explained. They both nodded in response. "Thank wait a moment." Okita said and left the room. Chizuru was inside a dark forest. She looked around her "Okita-san?"She asked but she got no reply. Her eyes were filled with worry for the man. "What's going on? Where am I?" She wondered. The only thing she could see were trees and darkness. "Chizuru."A weak voice called her name from behind. Her eyes widened in knew that voice. A smiled appeared on her lips as she turned back happily. "Okita-san!"She exclaimed but then her voice got stuck on her throat and her eyes widened in shock. "S-Okita-san?"She asked one more time. In front of her was Okita his clothes filled with his own blood. He smiled weakly "Chizuru."He said her name. She approached tears running from her eyes "Okita-san! W-What happened to you?!"She exclaimed and caught him just before he fell to the ground. He could hardly breathe "Kazama."He managed to whisper and his eyes closed. "No, Okita-san! Do not leave me alone! Please don't!"She cried and started shaking him. "Chizuru. I-I love you." He said and left his last breath in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes "No, no, no!"She repeated over and over. A maniac laugh echoed in the forest. Chizuru looked around her. "Who is there?!"She exclaimed. From the shadows appeared a blonde man with deep red eyes with an amused smirk on his face. "Yukimura Chizuru wasn't that interesting? beloved "Okita-san" is now dead! Are you going to finally join me and become my wife?" He asked her while slowly walking towards her. "N-No! I refuse to leave him!"She cried the hot tears still running from her brown eyes. Kazama's face hardened "Foolish you aren't coming with me willingly." A mad grin appeared on his face and the sound of thunder was heard as he spoke his next words "I am going to have to take you by force!" He grabbed her arm making her cry in pain. He pushed against him and whispered in her ear "You are mine and no one else' that Yukimura Chizuru." His hot breath was on her neck. "L-Let m-me g-go please."She whimpered as she tried to escape from his grasp. But with no result. Suddenly everything around her disappeared and she saw Okita holding a hand out to her, smiling. "Come with me Chizuru."He called his voice sweet. Chizuru's face brighten up with happiness" Okita-san, you are alive!" She exclaimed and was ready to ran up to his arms when he vanished and in his place stood Kazama smirking cruelly at her. "Foolish girl, you fell to my trap once again!"He said and he stabbed her with his sword. She cried in pain. Then she couldn't feel any pain, she couldn't feel felt..empty..completely empty. "Chizuru! Chizuru!"A voice was saying her name over and over again. Okita shook the girl and called her name many times but he got no response. He was starting to get worried. "What's going on? Why won't she woke up?"These questions were on his mind. He took a deep breath. 'Calm down. He said to himself over and over again. Then an idea crossed his mind and his eyes widened. He gulped "I have got no choice, I have to do it." He leaned closer and closer to the girl and caressed her face. When their lips were only inches apart he whispered "Forgive me Chizuru." And he kissed her. The end of the chapter Sorry for the short chapter everyone! I still hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Okita leaned closer to girl as he spoke those words, his lips inches away from hers. "Chizuru, I love you." Then he closed the distance between them and their lips met. The kiss was so sweet and filled with almost made her melt into his strong arms. Chizuru felt something magnificent at this moment and she couldn't help but smile in the kiss and wrap her arms around the man she loved with all her heart. He looked at her surprised that she hadn't pushed him away from her and his eyes softened almost like saying "Thank you Chizuru." At that moment as they kissed under the moonlight snow started falling from the dark night sky. The brown haired man smiled to himself and enjoyed the beautiful moment they shared under this so beautiful scenery. They ended the kiss and Chizuru looked straight in his deep green eyes with tears on her of happiness. "O-Okita-san I-I love you!"She confessed and hugged him tightly. He smiled gently and caressed her cheek gently "I am so glad Chizuru." As they smiled at each other the moonlight shining upon them, it was such a beautiful sight. Okita's deep greens were filled love and affection for the woman that was in front of him right now. Her own big brown ones were filled with tears that were falling like rain from the clouds. But they weren't tears of sadness and pain. But tears of happiness and relief. She leaned forward and buried her head on his chest still crying against him while listening to his calming heartbeat she whispered. "Okita-san..I-I I am so happy, I can't express how much!"She said as he caressed her hair in a calming motion and whispered. "Me too too."He said almost to himself. He then glanced at her softy and whispered "Chizuru look at me."He requested as he lift up her chin gently forcing her to look into his deep green eyes. Oh that so beautiful eyes. That could see straight to her heart. He gently wiped away one small tear that was falling from her brown eyes and cupped her cheek gently. "Now, please don't cry Chizuru."He pleaded and then he added with soft eyes "Smiling suits you more than crying." He smiled at her softly "So please could you smile for me?" The girl looked up at him and couldn't help but smile brightly "Yes, of course Okita-san." She relied while smiling as happily as she could at him. "That's better."The brown haired samurai commented with a small smile on his own. Then he claimed her lips once again. This beautiful feeling of him kissing her made her shiver slightly. It was such a magnificent sensation. They ended the kiss and looked at the beautiful scenery that was around them. The snow was dancing and slowly falling to the ground graciously while the beautiful moon was shining brightly. "It is really beautiful.."Chizuru commented and then turned to look at the man she loved with a small smile and asked "Don't you agree Okita-san?" The man nodded and nodded calmly in reply Then he said "Yes it is really a beautiful sight but.."He smiled slightly "I think I can see something even more beautiful." The brown haired girl blinked confused by his words and looked around her. Nothing couldn't make the snow seem less beautiful... So what he was talking about? She wondered. Chizuru titled her head cutely as she could not find the answer she was searching for and then blinked" What is that Okita-san?" He blushed slightly and whispered feeling ebaressed "I-It is you..Chizuru."He confessed. The girl blushed bright red as soon as she heard his words. Then a sneer was heard "Hm how stupid, like something love matters anyway!" A familiar voice commented and from the shadows appeared no one else but Kazama Chikage smirking at the pair. "I can't stand seeing you two acting like this anymore! I am here to take my wife and kill you Okita Souji." He announced a cold grin on his face and his red eyes glaring at the Shinsegumi Captain. Okita let go of Chizuru and motioned at her to stay behind him and glared at the demon, his green eyes burning with confidence "I won't let you take her away from me."He exclaimed his glare never leaving Kazma. He slid his sword out and his voice was serious as he said those words "Even if it costs my own life." Chizuru gasped and looked at the man she loved with widened "Okita-san, why?"She whispered shocked at his words. He turned and smiled softly at her "Do not worry Chizuru, I will protect you." He promised her gently. "Hahaha! This so rich!"Kazama exclaimed a demonic smirk on his face. "Well then at least I will have some fun! It will be good to see you beg for your life, lowly human."He smirked even more at his words. The red eyed demon decided and took his sword out ready to attack at Okita. The brown haired samurai turned to face his opponent. Nothing was heard for a moment only the sound of the snow falling could be heard. In a second Okita stepped forward and attacked at his opponent in a swift motion. Kazama barely dodged the sword that was aiming for his neck. Okita attacked once more his sword hissing as it was met with Kazama's own who dodged it and kicked Okita in the gut. He groaned in pain slightly and fell some steps behind him. Kazama chuckled "Pathetic." He said as he approached the samurai and grinned cruelly at him "This is the end for you!"He exclaimed ready to give the final blow. "OKITA-SAN!" Chizuru cried her eyes widened in fear for him. Then Okita Souji chuckled slightly making Kazama frown and glare at the fallen man "What is so funny, you pathetic ,lowly creature?" He questioned his red eyes angry. Okita looked up at him with his green eyes shining "That you fell straight to my trap." He answered and with a swift move he kicked Kazama's leg making him lose his balance slightly for a moment but that was enough for Okita who pierced his sword to his arm. The demon cried in pain as the blood fell from his wound his eyes widened in anger. "I am going to kill you!"He cried as he attacked at Okita with all his might. Okita then smirked and dodged his blow with ease "Your anger has blinded you." He whispered as Kazama's red eyes blinked in surprise as the brown haired man delieved one punch to his chin sending him up in the air. Not wasting time the swordsman buried his sword in enemy's stomach with one move. Kazama cried in pain then as he was in the air he kicked Okita in the hand sending him some meters away. He clutched his stomach in pain and looked at his blood "How dare you! You spilled my noble blood!" Kazama yelled in fury his anger was unstoppable anymore. His eyes turned yellow and two horns appeared from his forehead and he was calm once again "Pathetic human, be proud! You are the only one I have shown this form too! Be ready to die!" Okita looked in front of him not afraid the least, ready for his next attack. Kazama in a second was behind him and attacked at Okita aiming for his neck. Okita dodged in time by kneeling down and then with a swift move he jumped in the air and cut down Kazama's right arm! Blood fell from the demons wound painting the snow bloody red. Okita swept forward and in a second Kazama had managed to step away from his next attack but not before Okita's sword sliced his right cheek slightly. The blonde demon leapt forward and with his inhuman strength he grabbed Okita and threw him to the ground. The man cried in pain and spitted blood. Kazama moved and put his leg against Okita's chest not letting him breathe. "You were a worthy opponent I have to admit it, Okita it is time for this battle to end to my victory!" The demon said and his sword was ready to give the setting blow. Time seemed to stop for a moment. Okita's pained breaths could be heard along with the blade that was itching to meet Okita's blood with the one who was holding him smirking. Chizuru ran forward trying to reach Okita but with every step she took the man seemed to get even more away from her. Kazama's sword was only an inch from Okita's neck by now. Chizuru ran with all her might and let out a terrifying scream "STOP!" The sound of metal clashing metal wasn't heard only the hiss once the blade was met with flesh. Okita looked u and saw Kazama's eyes widened yellow eyes. The demon turned back and blood fell from his mouth "You cursed woman."He whispered as he let his last breath and fell to the ground. Chizuru's sword has pierced through his back his blood spilled into her painting her crimson red. Her whole body shook in shock she fell to the ground her eyes widened as much as they could. "I killed him."She whispered to herself not believing in her ears her mouth was hanging open in shock. She was terrified she had just killed somebody even if that somebody was Kazama Chikage who she hated with passion and caused her much pain she…still ended his life? She looked at her hands that were filled with his blood and yelled "What did I just do?!" She felt two arms wrapping around her gently comforting her, two strong arms that belonged to the man she loved. "You did the right thing Chizuru."He whispered gently and she buried her head to his chest once again this day tears falling from her eyes. She was shaking and clutching to Okita with all her might. He caressed her hair gently trying to calm her down. After some time she fell asleep against him. He looked at her his green eyes sad and then took her to his arms. "Chizuru."He whispered as one silver tear fell from his eyes as he walked under the moonlight the ground around him filled with blood. The end


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Okita leaned closer to girl as he spoke those words,his lips inches away from hers. "Chizuru,I love you." Then he closed the distance between them and their lips met. The kiss was so sweet and filled with almost made her melt into his strong arms. Chizuru felt something magnificent at this moment and she couldn't help but smile in the kiss and wrap her arms around the man she loved with all her heart. He looked at her surprised that she hadn't pushed him away from her and his eyes softened almost like saying "Thank you Chizuru." At that moment as they kissed under the moonlight snow started falling from the dark night sky. The brown haired man smiled to himself and enjoyed the beautiful moment they shared under this so beautiful scenery. They ended the kiss and Chizuru looked straight in his deep green eyes with tears on her of happiness. "S-Okita-san I-I love you!"She confessed and hugged him tightly. He smiled gently and caressed her cheek gently "I am so glad Chizuru." As they smiled at each other the moonlight shining upon them,it was such a beautiful sight. Okita's deep greens were filled love and affection for the woman that was in front of him right now. Her own big brown ones were filled with tears that were falling like rain from the clouds. But they weren't tears of sadness and pain. But tears of happiness and relief. She leaned forward and buried her head on his chest still crying against him while listening to his calming heartbeat she whispered. "Okita-san..I-I I am so happy,I can't express how much!"She said as he caressed her hair in a calming motion and whispered. "Me too too."He said almost to himself. He then glanced at her softy and whispered "Chizuru look at me."He requested as he lift up her chin gently forcing her to look into his deep green eyes. Oh that so beautiful eyes. That could see straight to her heart. He gently wiped away one small tear that was falling from her brown eyes and cupped her cheek gently. "Now,please don't cry Chizuru."He pleaded and then he added with soft eyes "Smiling suits you more than crying." He smiled at her oftly "So please could you smile for me?" The girl looked up at him and couldn't help but smile brightly "Yes,of course Okita-san." She relied while smiling as happily as she could at him. "That's better."The brown haired samurai commented with a small smile on his own. Then he claimed her lips once again. This beautiful feeling of him kissing her made her shiver slightly. It was such a magnificent sensation. They ended the kiss and looked at the beautiful scenery that was around them. The snow was dancing and slowly falling to the ground graciously while the beautiful moon was shining brightly. "It is really beautiful.."Chizuru commented and then turned to look at the man she loved with a small smile and asked "Don't you agree Okita-san?" The man nodded and nodded calmly in reply Then he said "Yes it is really a beautiful sight but.."He smiled slightly "I think I can see something even more beautiful." The brown haired girl blinked confused by his words and looked around her. Nothing couldn't make the snow seem less beautiful... So what he was talking about? She wondered. Chizuru titled her head cutely as she could not find the answer she was searching for and then blinked"What is that Okita-san?" He blushed slightly and whispered feeling ebaressed "I-It is you..Chizuru."He confessed. The girl blushed bright red as soon as she heard his words. Then a sneer was heard "Hm how stupid,like something love matters anyway!" A familiar voice commented and from the shadows appeared no one else but Kazama Chikage smirking at the pair. "I can't stand seeing you two acting like this anymore!I am here to take my wife and kill you Okita Souji." He announced a cold grin on his face and his red eyes glaring at the Shinsegumi Captain. Okita let go of Chizuru and motioned at her to stay behind him and glared at the demon,his green eyes burning with confidence "I won't let you take her away from me."He exclaimed his glare never leaving Kazma. He slid his sword out and his voice was serious as he said those words "Even if it costs my own life." Chizuru gasped and looked at the man she loved with widened "Okita-san,why?"She whispered shocked at his words. He turned and smiled softly at her "Do not worry Chizuru,I will protect you." He promised her gently. "Hahaha!This so rich!"Kazama exclaimed a demonic smirk on his face. "Well then at least I will have some fun!It will be good to see you beg for your life,lowly human."He smirked even more at his words. The red eyed demon decided and took his sword out ready to attack at Okita. The brown haired samurai turned to face his opponent. Nothing was heard for a moment only the sound of the snow falling could be heard. In a second Okita stepped forward and attacked at his opponent in a swift motion. Kazama barely dodged the sword that was aiming for his neck. Okita attacked once more his sword hissing as it was met with Kazama's own who dodged it and kicked Okita in the gut. He groaned in pain slightly and fell some steps behind him. Kazama chuckled "Pathetic." He said as he approached the samurai and grinned cruelly at him "This is the end for you!"He exclaimed ready to give the final blow. "OKITA-SAN!" Chizuru cried her eyes widened in fear for him. Then Okita Souji chuckled slightly making Kazama frown and glare at the fallen man "What is so funny,you pathetic,lowly creature?" He questioned his red eyes angry. Okita looked up at him with his green eyes shining "That you fell straight to my trap." He answered and with a swift move he kicked Kazama's leg making him lose his balance slightly for a moment but that was enough for Okita who pierced his sword to his arm. The demon cried in pain as the blood fell from his wound his eyes widened in anger. "I am going to kill you!"He cried as he attacked at Okita with all his might. Okita then smirked and dodged his blow with ease "Your anger has blinded you." He whispered as Kazama's red eyes blinked in surprise as the brown haired man delieved one punch to his chin sending him up in the air. Not wasting time the swordsman buried his sword in enemy's stomach with one move. Kazama cried in pain then as he was in the air he kicked Okita in the hand sending him some meters away. He clutched his stomach in pain and looked at his blood "How dare you!You spilled my noble blood!" Kazama yelled in fury his anger was unstoppable anymore. His eyes turned yellow and two horns appeared from his forehead and he was calm once again "Pathetic human,be proud!You are the only one I have shown this form too!Be ready to die!" Okita looked in front of him not afraid the least,ready for his next attack. Kazama in a second was behind him and attacked at Okita aiming for his neck. Okita dodged in time by kneeling down and then with a swift move he jumped in the air and cut down Kazama's right arm! Blood fell from the demons wound painting the snow bloody red. Okita swept forward and in a second Kazama had managed to step away from his next attack but not before Okita's sword sliced his right cheek slightly. The blonde demon leapt forward and with his inhuman strength he grabbed Okita and threw him to the ground. The man cried in pain and spitted blood. Kazama moved and put his leg against Okita's chest not letting him breathe. "You were a worthy opponent I have to admit it,Okita it is time for this battle to end to my victory!" The demon said and his sword was ready to give the setting blow. Time seemed to stop for a moment. Okita's pained breaths could be heard along with the blade that was itching to meet Okita's blood with the one who was holding him smirking. Chizuru ran forward trying to reach Okita but with every step she took the man seemed to get even more away from her. Kazama's sword was only an inch from Okita's neck by now. Chizuru ran with all her might and let out a terrifying scream "STOP!" The sound of metal clashing metal wasn't heard only the hiss once the blade was met with flesh. Okita looked u and saw Kazama's eyes widened yellow eyes. The demon turned back and blood fell from his mouth "You cursed woman."He whispered as he let his last breath and fell to the ground. Chizuru's sword has pierced through his back his blood spilled into her painting her crimson red. Her whole body shook in shock she fell to the ground her eyes widened as much as they could. "I killed him."She whispered to herself not believing in her ears her mouth was hanging open in shock. She was terrified she had just killed somebody even if that somebody was Kazama Chikage who she hated with passion and caused her much pain she…still ended his life? She looked at her hands that were filled with his blood and yelled "What did I just do?!" She felt two arms wrapping around her gently comforting her,two strong arms that belonged to the man she loved. "You did the right thing Chizuru."He whispered gently and she buried her head to his chest once again this day tears falling from her eyes. She was shaking and clutching to Okita with all her might. He caressed her hair gently trying to calm her down. After some time she fell asleep against him. He looked at her his green eyes sad and then took her to his arms. "Chizuru."He whispered as one silver tear fell from his eyes as he walked under the moonlight the ground around him filled with blood. The end


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chizuru was moving around in her sleep, her cheeks were filled with salty tears. She was also crying and whimpering desperately trying to calm down. Okita bit his lip. He couldn't stand to watch the woman he loved in that condition. He went and wrapped his strong arms around her petite body and started caressing her hair gently. She without realizing leaned closer to him and let her head fall on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat made her feel a bit better and her expression wasn't pained anymore but happy. The man sighed softly in relief and small smile appeared on his lips. "Thanks God, she has calmed down finally." He muttered to himself and kissed Chizuru on her forehead while laying her down in her futon and put a warm blanket around her. "Sweet Dreams." He wished and left the room silently. He was ashamed. It shouldn't have led to this. He punched a tree angrily and bit his lips until it draw blood. "I have to get better." He said a fierce look on his eyes. He took his sword out and started slicing in the air with almost inhuman speed. Suddenly he felt a pair eyes staring at him and he said his voice calm and serious but in the same time cold as an icy wind. "Reveal yourself." "Eh? You noticed me that quickly Souji-kun? You ruined my surprise!" A familiar voice whined and Okita turned to face no one else but Okita Souji the first captain of the Shinsegumi grinning at him. " Souji …what are you doing here?" The brown haired man asked his friend slowly. "You are so cold Souji-kun!" Souji said faking voice trying to sound like a girl "Would you enjoy Chizuru-chan's company more?" He smirked as he said those words. Okita in a second was blushing "Souji… Shut up." He cursed. The man raised an eyebrow "You actually like her, don't ya? Have you kissed her yet? "He questioned with a mischievous look in his green eyes. He looked at his friend surprised blinking then his voice became completely flat and his face emotionless. "That is no one of your business." "Eh? Seriously? So you actually did kiss her?"Souji chuckled "My, my who knew you were a Ladies Man in the end Souji-kun!"He commented teasing lightly. He rolled his eyes "Hm..so why are you here anyway ? "The brown haired samurai asked him trying to change the topic. Souji just shrugged "Hijikata-san insisted that I am not okay and that I should go back."He rolled his eyes annoyed "So stupid of him .I am perfectly fine-"Before he could complete his sentence he started coughing his lungs out. He soon stood up panting "I am alright."He said before his friend could ask. Okita sighed "Go inside, you should rest." He commanded him. The other man grinned "No way!" His eyes turned cold "And how about you come out? You are getting in my nerves standing there." He said with a fake happy tone then he started coughing again. "Damn .I will take my leave then Souji-kun." He announced as he left. A female voice spoke then cutely "Aww! He found me already! That's not fun at all! I wanted to play more but oh well! Since you noticed me I will come out now!" She exclaimed and made her appearance. Okita blinked in surprise at her. In front of the 1st captain of the Shinsegumi was a little girl with long blonde hair and big purple eyes. "Are you alright mister? «She asked him. He blinked once again and pointed his sword at her "How did you manage to come inside the headquarters?" The samurai questioned his cold purple eyes glaring at her. The poor girl shivered slightly and tried to smile "U-Um I don't really know actually…I was talking with my mother and all of sudden I was here! «She exclaimed tears threating to start falling from her eyes. The brown haired man blinked and laid his sword on his hip. "Alright…I believe you…what is your name?" He asked her. The girl smiled "My name is Hikari! Nice to meet you mister brave swordsman!" Hikari exclaimed happily. Okita's eyes softened "Pleasure to meet you but I have to take care of an important person to me, she is in a very bad condition right now, so I think you should leave, Hikari-san." The man explained and started leading the girl to the exit. "Wait! Maybe I could help! "Hikari cried out surprising the samurai who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What could you do?"He finally asked after some moments of silence. The girl's eyes brightened up "My daddy is a doctor so I know some herbs that could make her feel better! «She explained with a grin. Okita still wasn't convinced but he shrugged. It is not like a little girl like her could do anything to Chizuru…Oh how wrong he was. "Alright then…follow me…"He ordered and the girl walked beside him happily. A strange grin appeared on her face and her eyes turned red for a moment 'The plan is going well! I will get revenge for your death, my brother.' She thought evilly. Okita turned slightly and frowned ready to take his sword out. He sensed killing intent but it seemed like no one else but him and Hikari was there. The frown didn't leave his handsome face 'How suspicious. 'He thought. Souji watched the whole scene and his eyes narrowed "That girl is planning something, be careful Souji-kun…»He warned as his friend was walking with Hikari towards Chizuru's room. Then he closed his eyes "This is bad…"He muttered to himself as he looked at the pair "I have a very bad feeling about that little girl…" Okita opened the door to Chizuru's room while muttering a small excuse me and his face hardened as he saw the girl blushing heavily and her face twisted in pain. He rushed to her side and touched her forehead gently "She has fever and a high one at that…"He noted a bit anxiously. All of sudden he heard Hikari's voice «Leave it to me!" She exclaimed and started treating the girl. She made a small tea with some herbs that she had collected and told Okita to go away because she needed to do something that needed a lot of attention. He left a bit hesitantly though. Hikari smirked evilly as she took a small but red blade that was filled with the blood of her enemies, to her delicate little hands. She took a step towards Chizuru grinning "Goodbye Yukimura Chizuru…This is for my brother." She was ready to bury the blade to the girl's skin when a hand stopped her and twisted it making her cry in pain. She turned surprised to see the man who had noticed her presence before, the one with the cold emerald eyes. "Hmm I knew you were trouble little girl!" He exclaimed with a small smile then he turned at her his sword pointing at her neck. "Take another step and you will be dead." He warned his voice deadly as the sword he was holding. "W-What are you doing? H-How dare you!"Hikari cried annoyed gritting her teeth. He raised an eyebrow "Me?" He laughed dryly and his eyes turned cold as ice filled with fury "You were ready to kill a precious friend of mine…I think it would be better for you to explain…little girl…"He replied his eyes narrowing slightly. She tried to struggle against his grasp but her actions were fruitless. She bit her lip and let out a terrifying scream. Okita appeared from the door "What happened?!Is she alright?!" He asked in a panicked state. Then as he saw the scene he frowned "Souji…what is going on here?" He asked more like demanded him to explain. Souji just chuckled slightly "It was time for you to appear Souji-kun!" His eyes and voice turned serious "This girl Hikari or whatever is she called…tried to kill Chizuru-chan." His friend's eyes widened at that part. "And if I hadn't noticed she would have succeeded." The brown haired man added while glaring at Hikari. Okita's eyes were burning with a silent fury. With slow steps he approached the girl and in a quiet but icy voice he asked "Who are you really? Why did you attempt to kill Yukimura Chizuru?" He questioned his eyes looking straight at her soul. The girl just laughed "You are too foolish humans! You believed my lies so easily! I didn't even have to pretend!" She replied smirkingthen she glared at Okita "I am just here to take my revenge…for my brother's death…" She explained and Okita's eyes widened slightly. "Could your brother be?" He muttered almost to himself. "Yes, I am Kazama Hikari and this isn't my true form…I think you should know that by now though…I will let you see the real me."She decided and then smirked "But whoever has seen my true form doesn't come out alive." She warned them hoping that they would cower in fear at her words. Souji and Okita looked at each other and then smirked "Bring it on." They said at the same time. The end Here is the 9th chapter of the way of the sword! Well that chapter wasn't as good as the previous one but I still hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Saito takes a step forward and goes head on Hikari his sword on his hand. She swiftly dodges his blow with ease, while a strange light surrounds her. He is pushed back but not before throwing his sword aiming for her neck. He smirks as she doesn't move an inch from where she standing but she slowly raises her hand and the sword passes through it. Saito's eyes widened in shock at this. She laughs and around her dark red wings appears and she throws a punch to his stomach. He falls to the ground his whole body in pain. He feels dizzy, his eyes are closing, his lungs are begging for air. Blood falls from his mouth and he starts coughing hard. Okita looks at his comrade in worry "Saito! Are you alright?!" He gets no reply from his friend. His deep green eyes burn with fury and he glares at the demon "You will pay for what you have done! Be ready to die!"He cries. A laugh rises from her throat. " Hahaha ! You humans are so foolish! I will enjoy seeing you in pain begging for me to allow you to live. So come on at me!"She exclaims and Okita rushes forward his beloved sword in his hand and strikes at her. She takes a step back and dodges his attack. Okita faster than the eye could see cut her hand down. Blood spilled and fell on him, painting his bright blue haori red. The demon let out a terrifying scream while looking at Okita shocked. "…How?!" She cries and her eyes turn red and are completely wide. A wide grin appears on her face. She thrusts forward and sends a powerful kick on his chin; before he could react she hits his head hard with her own and delivers a punch on his stomach. He is thrown several meters away and he bits his lip in pain. "How… powerful… «He mutters and slowly stands up. "Souji-kun, watch out!" Saito's voice brings him back in the present and he looks up to see Hikari ready to punch him. He managed to dodge by kneeling down and at the same moment he kicked her right leg making her lose her balance for a second. She turns around, then jumps high in the air and buries her sword on his shoulder. He cries in pain as the blade is met with his skin and he is thrown back ,bright red liquid falling from his wound. In a second she was again in front of him ready to give the final blow. Saito appears and takes the attack for him and is sent flying in the air once again. He spits blood. Hikari stands there her long hair now filled with blood her hand in the air. He slowly starts falling down and she jumps high and kicks him in the face. He lets out a pained scream as he meets the ground hard. Okita comes before her and slices his sword through her back. She just laughs madly as she takes the sword out of her skin. Okita's eye widened in shock as she grabs him from the hair and pushes him to the ground with inhuman strength. He coughs up blood. She puts her leg on his head rubbing it on his head. On the meanwhile Saito has managed to stand up and punches her with all his might on her chin. She is sent some meters away from them. Saito rushes to his friend side "Are you okay Souji-kun?!"He questions the man who bits his lip and nods. Okita slowly manages to stand up with the help of the other swordsman. Then his comrade fell to the ground clutching his neck and coughing up blood. He feels like he wants to throw up. It hurts so much! He can't breathe , he clutches his head in pain and lets out a scream "STOP!" Okita looks at him shocked "What is happening?!"He asks and he hears his enemy's voice. "He is being tortured. "She simply said a mad grin on her face as Saito fell to the ground breathing even faster than before. His eyes are widened in pain. It feels like thousand blades are cutting him at the same time for hours. « Stop! Just stop! »He begs over and closes his emerald eyes while his whole body is shaking in fear and pain. Okita looks at him and then he starts shaking "Snap out of it Saito!"He cries and his friend turns to look at him not really understanding who is standing next to him. He all of sudden clutches his stomach and lets out another pained scream "NO!" Okita closes his eyes and bits his lip "I am sorry for doing this Saito but this way you won't suffer anymore. «He whispers before hitting him in the neck and making him lose consciousness. He turns back to his opponent who is looking at the scene with a smirk on her face "How does it feel to see your friend suffer so much?!Does it hurt?!" Hikari questions him her eyes shining with happiness. Okita slowly raises his head and looks her straight in the eye. She without even realizing takes a step behind in fear. 'His …eyes… ' She thinks as he glares at her 'He looks like a demon itching to kill.' She finally understands and laughs. She licks her lips "This is going to be fun. Don't you dare to spoil my fun you foolish human. «She comments. He stays silent for a moment before he says those words "You are going to die today. You are going to suffer so much that you will beg for me to stop. «His voice is cold as an icy wind and his glare makes her shiver in fear for a second. Before she could even see him, he rushes forward and strikes his sword pierces through her stomach. In a second he grabs her from the hair and punches her with almost inhuman strength she falls to the ground blood falling from the wound from her head. She opens her eyes and stands up slowly in a swift motion he is in front of her and buries the sword straight to her heart. She turns to look at him in shock, her eyes widened in surprise and she lets out a bitter laugh "So this is the end for me, huh?" She manages to say before she fell to the ground barely managing to breath. Okita twists the sword inside of her breaking all the bones in her back with only one move. She cries in pain and he smirks at her "That is for what you did to Saito." Then he took his sword out and cut her head that is thrown away her blood spilled on him. He lets out a pained breath and fell to the ground. His vision was starting to get worse "I can't go on anymore." He thinks and faints. The end I hope you are satisfied this whole chapter is filled with a fight. I worked pretty hard on this one.


End file.
